One Less Tragedy
by kazykim13
Summary: One -shot AU. Mulan and Aurora are on a journey to restore Phillip's soul. As they venture in the mountains, Fate has a terrible plan for the both of them (cover is my own image).
1. Chapter 1

My footsteps felt heavier each step I took as we both trudged along the worn-out path of the forest trail, but I endured for the her sake. I glanced back making sure Aurora was still behind me. I didn't want to lose her again, ever since she was taken by Cora's undead men I didn't want her out if my sight. I think she noticed that I had been doing this for the past hour because this time when I looked back to check, she gave me a whimsical smile that made me blush. I turned my head away fast wanting to avoid awkward eye contact, but she caught me. I saw her blue eyes stare into mine for the split seconds before my head whipped around. I glued my head ahead of us, not wanting to make it even more awkward. I heard her giggle a bit and I couldn't help but glance my eyes toward her. I saw her smiling as her head wandered all around looking at all the sites of the dense forest. I secretly smiled to myself as I watched her enjoy the adventure.

It was getting dark, but thankfully It took only a few hours to get to the mountain pass. A Witch told the both of us that if we traveled through the Mountain pass we could find an ancient potion that had been long forgotten somewhere in the mountain's caves. The only way to find this potion to restore Phillip was by the Wraith's talisman. The witch enchanted it so it could lead us to the exact location.

I still couldn't figure out how to use it, but she told us when the time was right it would lead us to the potion. After finally coming to a stop in the mountain pass, I decided we should camp before going any further into the mountain. Aurora had been helpful the last few days helping set the tents, as well as helping me get firewood and just keeping company.

I had started a small fire going as Aurora found some berries and assorted mushrooms to cook for our dinner tonight. I had put a solid flat rock on top of the flames so we could cook anything we scavenged for. I was staring into the flames of orange and red until Aurora spoke out, "Mulan...?" I looked up immediately thinking she was hurt or was bothered by something. But when I looked I saw her perfectly fine and no sign of distress. "Yes, Princess?" I saw Aurora furrow her brows a bit and her lips tightening as I spoke out 'Princess'. "You don't need to call me that. We're friends now." Aurora smiled giving me a genuine look of companionship. I gave back the smile with equal companionship showing her my thanks, toward the Friendship neither of us asked for, or even thought of.

We sat in silence for a bit as I cooked the mushrooms and leftover rabbit meat, I had in my pouch, until Aurora began to talk again, but more anxious her voice rising a bit. "Do you think we will find him...? Phillip...?" I looked up toward the timid girl and saw her hands fumbling with the hem of her own dress as her eyes searched mine in worry. _I'm not even sure myself..._ I gulped down the anxiousness and guilt before speaking, in a very confident tone, "We will find your Prince. He will be restored and you will finally be able to be reunited with your True Love." I talked with all the confidence in the world, but deep down I felt the pressing feelings of worry, anxiety, and also depression. I didn't want to feel it, but something deep down inside me was beginning to come out and I was terrified of what it was. I only half knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora's eyes glowed as the fire blazed on. She kept looking toward me just watching at what I was doing. Apparently, fitting my gloves and tying the loose strands of my armor was more fascinating than anything else at the moment. I glanced up a bit shy from my fumbled actions of trying to tighten the leather strands and saw her just observing me. Her lips pursed as I looked up, and her eyes followed mine in silence. I saw her part her delicate lips for a second, but then tightened them again. I guessed she wanted to speak out about Phillip again, but she probably knew I would tell her the exact same thing. _Your True Love will be brought back..._

It took Aurora quite a while to fall asleep, but after insisting Aurora to just at least close her eyes she managed to fall asleep. Her dreams had still been bothering her and every time she whimpered out, each time she began to stir, I placed my hand on her hot forehead to soothe her fits. She calmed down each and every time my hand placed itself, like clockwork, on her forehead. My thumb would gracefully rub the skin that laid underneath to calm her down. Even in the frigid cold nights and the smoldering hot afternoons, her skin was perfectly soft and smooth, like nothing could harm the skin of a Princess. I always watched her as she slept and always noticed she dreamed something pleasant the muscles in her face, around her mouth and cheeks, would relax. Soon after she would breathily mumble nonsense as she dreamed pleasant things. It was different, but it would at least tell me she was fine as she slept. Nothing to torment her thoughts. I always found myself smiling to this woman's antics, even when she wasn't sleeping.

I sat in the fire's glow just listening to all the sounds that were around. I closed my eyes, still keeping my hand resting in Aurora's forehead, as I concentrated on what I could hear all around. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees as the crickets began to sing their songs to soothe the other living creatures around. I could barely hear a distant stream running through the mountains providing water for all things living here in the lonely forest. I could hear the flutter of either the owls or bats above as they journeyed to wherever they needed to be. I felt the fire beginning to die down, the cold beginning to surround us. Even with the noises of the creatures of the forest, I heard the quick breaths of Aurora as she began to softly whimper out from her tormenting dreams. I looked down toward her and saw her lips were slightly parted and her chest heaved up and down as the soft breaths escaped for the parted lips. I began to rub my thumb telling her subconscious that there was nothing to fear. Her whimpers died down as my thumb began to caress her forehead, watching her muscles begin to relax. But I just noticed I had been staring at this woman nonstop and I suddenly realized what I had been partly thinking about all this time. This was only half of what has been locked deep inside me.

All the long hours we had spent together, all the companionship, the danger filled days, the quite nights, all of this finally tied together. Underneath the moonlight and stars, I felt my heart both pound and flutter to the sudden thoughts of Aurora. _I loved her..._ I felt my lips go limp into a sad smile as I looked down a last time at where my hand was placed. On the girl's forehead. I felt the soft skin that was underneath my fingertips and I strayed my hand back to my chest. I clenched my hand like it was poison, like something had burnt me and the solution was to keep it clenched to my chest. I sat there just staring with tired eyes, but also fear filled eyes. _I can't love her..._


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head slightly and stood up. The fire went out and I had to get the flint and steel to start the fire again. I practically lobbed wood into the pile of ashes and I quickly searched for my bag. The crescent moon barely helped, but I managed to find the flint and steel. I wandered back to my spot next to Aurora, who had turned to her side as I left her for a few minutes. I began hitting the flint and steel causing sparks to fly into the air then finally setting onto the wood causing a small fire. I tossed the items near my pouch, knowing I'll pack them properly in the morning. All of a sudden, I felt deeply weary and dizzy from all the traveling and the long nights of keeping watch over Aurora. I laid down right next to her feeling the heat of our bodies radiate against each other. I knew it would keep her warm if I kept my body this way, but my mind kept telling me to move away. Oddly enough, I stayed put. I felt my eyelids become heavy like lead and closed immediately. I stooped into a heavy slumber even with my efforts to stay awake. _For her sake..._

I awoke alerted by something I thought I heard, but to my surprise it was only the little woodland creatures making their way out from their homes. I glanced around me making sure nothing had changed within the camp, or even if someone had come around. But as usual no one was around and nothing was out of the ordinary. I felt heat on my leg and noticed Aurora hadn't moved from her spot from last night. I smiled a bit just watching her sleep. It was good that her nightmare fits have gone and now every breath she let out sounded peaceful and calm. No more hurried breaths or whimpering. I leaned my head back looking into the sky and the sun's position. _We must leave soon..._ I looked down at Aurora and saw she was beginning to stir. Aurora fluttered her sea blue eyes open and a small yawn escaped her mouth. It took her awhile to notice her surroundings because she didn't realize she kept to my side until she fully awoke. "Mulan! I'm sorry! I didn't know I slept here the whole time." Aurora gave a half smile thinking it was a problem. I quickly assured she shouldn't say sorry, "You were tired. And I kept you warm. So..." I fell short of words. it was already distracting that she hurriedly went for my hands as she said sorry, but now she was staring at me with her enchanting eyes. I tried to snap from my helpless trance, but it seemed useless. I gave a smile trying to show that I had nothing further to say about the matter. Aurora mouthed a thank you and stood from her spot. I felt her fingers brush away from mine as she stood moving away from me. The warmth from her escaped so quickly I felt shudders of coldness as she left my hands bare and empty. _I can't love her!_ I stood huffing with my excuse repeating in my head, but that seemed useless already. _I can't because... I can't because... I can't because...because...because what...?_ I watched as Aurora busied herself with cleaning the camp and checking all the water canteens. She flashed an excited look toward me as she informed me we were all set. My lips quivered into an awkward grin, my lips barely raising into a smile, telling her we will leave shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was fun having Aurora around. These long days seemed shorter ever since Aurora became my companion on this journey. With Phillip it was different. With him it was long and tiring, he would always be asking questions of how long the day would last or if there were shorter routes he should know of. He seemed a bit of an amateur when it came to traveling, but not Aurora. She was full of excitement and a sense of adventure Phillip never had.

Her smiles would be wider and wider every time I looked. She was a wonderful companion. Her talk of nature and facts about things I didn't even know about the type of trees or even flowers that seemed to be everywhere in this mountain pass. It was difficult to navigate sometimes because I couldn't see the sun through the dense tree line or the fact that I have never traveled this far into these mountains. but Aurora never pouted or rushed me. She understood what it meant to journey. Phillip did not. She would tell me all the different flowers and their meanings, what types of trees grew naturally here, and even just things about her childhood. We both talked about everything and nothing.

"I remember one time at my castle," Aurora huffed out as I helped her up a rocky slope. She took my hand as she began telling the story. "We all went out to watch my father and some other men do some archery, and I remember I wanted to try so badly," Aurora smiled under her breaths of struggle as we hiked up and over the rocks. "My father finally let me and when I shot..." Aurora began to giggle and grin from the memory, "I had completely missed the target and actually shot through someone's hat!" Aurora laughed so hard I couldn't distinguish if she was out of breath from laughing or the climb. This slope went on forever, and as we reached higher up the slope was steeper and steeper. I held onto Aurora's hand tightly not wanting her to slip, and also for her to brace herself with my weight. I dragged on with all my might to pull her up as well. I felt the uneasy rocks beneath begin to slide as we reached higher. "Be careful..." I spoke under my breath watching my step as well as Aurora's. We were almost at the top and my hand finally clenched into the flat ground above as I, with all my strength, pulled Aurora up I heard rocks from beneath crumble and fall. I felt Aurora grab onto my hand tightly and I felt my whole body hitch downward. The rocks underneath Aurora's feet slipped and she was going to fall down the slope. My mind rushed with worry and anxiety. Out of nature My legs and free arms tensed and began to break the fall, The first thought that rushed in mind was not my wellbeing, but of Aurora's. _Aurora has to be safe!_ My feet slid as I tried with my free arm to stop, I tried with all my might to keep Aurora safe now. My armor clanked and screeched against the rocks as I tried to slow down our fall. I heard Aurora shriek out in fear as we slid down, but I finally managed to stop the fall and keep Aurora up on her feet, while half of my body leaned against the dangerous rock wall. I breathed out in relief as we completely got a hold of solid ground. "Th-Thank you!" Aurora said relieved as well. her grip on my hand loosened, but not enough to completely unclench her hand with mine. I saw the fear in her eyes, but it was more startling fear than anything else. I breathed heavily from all the adrenaline that pumped through my veins, and also the energy it took to stop the both of us. "At least you're safe now." I nodded toward her letting her know she was first priority in everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I had Aurora climb the rest in front of me just in case the gravel wanted to loosen and make another attempt to drop us off the cliff, I would be behind her and push her right back up. It was easier to make sure she was safe if I were behind anyways. I occasionally caught myself staring at her beautiful hair, of all things. I saw her glance behind, I guess to make sure if I was there, but she caught me staring so I looked away coyly. I saw her lips form into a soft smile before looking back ahead of her. We finally made it to the flat ground I had tried to get to before the gravel made us fall back down. I had only realized that moment that we had lost a lot of distance.

Aurora sat down immediately clearly showing her feet were tired and how uncomfortable it was to walk any further. I fully understood the discomfort and told her we would make camp at this cliff's top. I walked a bit ahead just to see how high up we were. I noticed a small crevice against the side of the cliff, a small and narrow path opened up and tangled around the rest of the mouton pass. I looked down from where I stood and couldn't even see the bottom of the mountain. I felt a cold sweat form at the back if my neck and the hairs stand up. A cold rush of adrenaline ignited as I peered down the endless pit of the mountain's belly. We were definitely high up. I couldn't exactly measure the distance, but one thing was for sure. I glanced back at Aurora who waved a bit as I saw her shoes were off and she had been massaging her own feet. I gulped down the strange feeling of fright and turned away from the edge as quickly as I could. _If one of us falls..._

I had insisted on giving massages to Aurora's delicate feet seeing they were swollen and red from all our hiking and walking. Aurora pestered me a bit telling me it wasn't necessary, that just because she's a princess didn't mean I had to massage her feet. But I wouldn't let her move, I kept massaging her feet. I smiled as she stopped arguing defeated in her efforts to make me stop. Even though her feet were red and swollen, they were soft to the touch. My bare hands felt so calloused compared to her skin. Her skin was paler than mine, but was as soft as any felt or silk. Even softer I might dare say. I asked if she was hungry as I looked up to see her face, I saw she had completely relaxed and actually drifted off to sleep with my massaging. I grinned to myself still massaging even though she was asleep. The only things I could hear around me was the soft rush of the mountain breeze, and Aurora's slow breaths of relaxation.

I finished my massaging noticing the swelling and redness had completely gone down. I felt my fingers lingering near her skin, even though they were her feet, I couldn't keep my hands away. The smoothness of her skin was just as I imagined. I finally came to my senses and ripped myself away, just staring at her innocent face. She was so content as she slept, even with the occasional nightmare, she was perfect. I managed to set up a small camp made up of bedrolls and a very small fire from the limited grass and brush that was at the top of the mountain's clearing. but the fire was big enough to be able to warm one body. The dark fell upon the mountain like a quick stupor of sickness. I left Aurora temporarily at where she sat for massaging, quickly assembling the camp that was now all ready. I came close to her and wrapped my arms underneath her legs and neck. Swiftly picking her up, I carefully carried her like a baby onto the bedroll. I set her down oh-so carefully, making sure she didn't stir as I moved her. I sat next to her stroking the fire as I just watched her sleep. I pressed my fingers softly against her forehead as I brushed them across, caressing her. I felt my whole body tingle with excitement as my fingers wandered their way into her hair. I stroked the brunette locks, noticing no tangles were even made. _She is truly beautiful.._._like a Goddess.._ I smiled pathetically as I noticed what I was thinking. I retracted my hand away like it was just burnt trying to remember the reason I was here with her. _To find Phillip_.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt Aurora stir under my arm, as I placed it on top of her, as I slept just to make sure she was next to me. I opened my eyes rather slowly and saw her staring straight at me. I opened my eyes trying to fight the sleep away asking her, "Is something wrong? Are you cold? Are you hungry?" I asked quickly looking at the fire trying to push myself up off the hard ground, but Aurora reached out and her hand rested on my arm. She shook her head pulling me down into my sleeping position as she shook her head. "I was just watching you sleep...I've never actually seen you sleep all this time. It's interesting." Aurora whispered a whimsical smile upon her countenance. I smiled back a bit embarrassed. She was right, I usually was awake before she or was awake through the night. "Did you know that your lips quiver as you dream?" Aurora whispered quietly like we were going to disturb the peace and tranquility of the quite mountain. I shrugged knowing I had some antic I did as I slept, but I didn't know it would be my lips would quiver. Aurora smiled as I just stared back at her. I laughed a bit and asked, "What? Why are you smiling?"  
"This has been the first time it's been quite; silent." I began to listen to the world around noticing she was right. It was silent. Not even the breeze of the mountain made a sound, even though I felt it. It was eerie to me having it this silent, but it seemed Aurora enjoyed the silence. "Usually when it's this silent someone is reading a very interesting book."  
"Or a funeral." I mumbled under my breath. Aurora looked at me; not with sadness, but with humor. I saw her grin widely trying to contain a laugh, but she failed. A snort came through and she burst out in laughter. My humor was different to others, but I soothed me that she understood it, or partially. I laughed with her completely at ease. _She is something._ I insisted Aurora go back to sleep after a little while of our talking and laughing. She pouted a bit, but with good humor. She didn't want to go back to sleep with all the fun we were having, but I kept pushing that we needed all our strength for the final journey ahead. She finally closed her eyes and once again fell asleep. I smiled closing my eyes as well knowing she was completely out. My smile faded as I thought of the emotions I was feeling for this woman. _For Phillip...All of this is for Phillip..._

I arose earlier that morning noticing I couldn't really have a good rest after thinking of Phillip. I noticed it was still quite dark and the fire sputtered a few small flames. I glanced over to where she laid sleeping, she was letting out heavy breaths of exhaustion, but they were soothing to listen to. There was something about her just being there that made me feel safe; worthy. I shook my head telling myself again _Phillip._ I sighed rising from my spot coaxing the fire back to a blaze and getting a supper ready. I had brought a lot of leftover food in my supply bag just in case a situation like this would come up. A situation where there wasn't easy access to food or water.

Aurora awoke as the sun began to peek from behind the clouds that seemed lower now than when I awoke. Aurora arose gracefully stretching her body as she did. I smiled to myself not wanting to stare as she stretched, even though I snuck some secret glances. Aurora came over to where I was, cooking our breakfast, telling me 'Good morning.' I looked up, finally giving her full attention, smiling as I asked her how she slept. "I slept quite well, actually...good." Aurora blinked in a bit of disbelief, only noticing now how well she slept. I nodded toward her rather awkwardly noticing I was staring into her eyes. Her sea blue eyes were enchanting and I seemed to never catch myself staring until it was too late. She caught on that I was staring into her eyes, so she did the same. We had a moment of imitate stares before I broke the peace. I looked back down shyly just rotating the meat I had on a stick. I breathed out a bit tense asking, "Are you hungry?" not looking back up. She caught on that I wasn't going to look at her again so she just responded, "I am actually..." I nodded avoiding eye contact as we just stood near each other without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

As we finished up the breakfast I had made, I began to pack the rest of the supplies for our journey that was still ahead of us. As I packed I told Aurora, "The mountain pass gets steep and narrow, so we have to be extra careful." I didn't hear Aurora respond so I looked up to see where she was and what she was doing. I saw her a few feet away picking up flowers. I grinned to myself _of course..._ I arose after everything was packed, I just watched as she hummed to herself as she picked the small budding flowers. She was like a child who was taken to the park for leisure. "Aurora?" I broke the placid silence as I called her name. Her head whirled around as she heard me calling her, "Are we leaving?" she asked innocently just holding onto the flowers she had picked. I nodded still grinning. She smiled toward me seeing I was showing some affection for her play and hurried over to my side. "I'm sorry I just wanted to pick these-"  
"You don't have to be sorry." Aurora blushed a bit as I stopped her from explaining herself. "Pretty...the flowers I mean!" I stuttered trying to look ahead now, catching myself staring at her again. I could feel her eyes on me as I ignored her again. She probably wondered why I have been avoiding her lately, but instead she tapped my shoulder wanting me to look at her. I turned my head seeing her holding out a single Cherry blossom for me. I took the flower cautiously like it was dangerous. "For you." Aurora grinned as my fingers gentle grasped the delicate stem. I didn't even know what my face looked like, but it probably was stupid because Aurora just laughed at me and told me, "I thought you would like one." I felt the rush of blood headed into my cheeks as I looked away from her embarrassed. But, my heart fluttered uncontrollably and I felt as if I could lift off the ground. I looked one last time at the flower in my hand and just smiled before putting it in my belt for safe keeping.

We had walked many hours on the narrow path on the mountain. The fog had lifted a bit, but there was still an eerie presence as we walked on. The path had become more dangerous than I would have liked or even imagined. I told Aurora to stay close as I heard the loose dirt and rocks underneath our feet tumbling down the edges of the cliff side. I had Aurora stay behind me thinking if anything happened to the path, I would be the one to catch it first. Of course I didn't tell her that, but I think she knew part of it, because she would always ask if I was fine being ahead. "Aurora, I'm fine." I sighed knowing she was worried, but she shouldn't be worried. Because I would give my life for her safety. After a few moments, I felt the gravel shift underneath my feet. "Wait..." I called out as my arm swung out to halt Aurora in her spot. I looked around trying to listen to what was moving the path. I heard a low rumble from underneath us and immediately noticed the ground felt like it was dropping. I widened my eyes grabbing a hold of Aurora's hand right away and screaming as I pulled her toward the way we came. "Go!" I clenched her hand tightly as I almost dragged her along. We ran for our lives as I heard the ground tumble behind us. I knew it was getting closer and closer. The path seemed endless as we ran for safety, but all we came across was more trails and still no clearing. _Ancestors! Please..._ I kept my eyes glued ahead for any sign of hope and after a few heavy breaths, there was a path ahead. I felt the ancestors actually hearing my prayers for once. "Just ahead Aurora!" I yelled in triumph. I could hear her losing her breath and becoming tired, her body felt more of a weight as I pulled her along, but no matter what _I will bring you to safety! _We almost made it, just a few strides left, but it all went wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

The ground ahead of us collapsed faster than the path behind. I leapt for the clearing, my arm securing the both of us on an root. We were hanging for dear life on this tree root as the rest of the path fell into the seemingly bottom-less pit beneath us. I hung on with all my strength as I kept a firm grasp on Aurora's hand with the other. My heart was beating faster than I had ever felt it beat before and the adrenaline pumping through my veins were like a wild stampede of horses. "Mulan!" Aurora shrieked as she grasped my free hand with both of hers. "Aurora! Don't worry!" I glanced down just to see despair filling in her eyes. I clenched onto the root like a wild animal and tried with all my might to pull Aurora up. She struggled up my body and wrapped her arms around my waist, clinging to me. She looked at me scared not even muttering a word. Then, I heard a crack from above. The root was breaking from the tension from the weight of our bodies. ulan..." I heard Aurora finally whimper out as the root cracked above her fearful voice. Tears began welling up in my eyes as the adrenaline pumped throughout my body. My heart was about to explode from the emotions that ran through my head. "A-aurora We'll make it...!" I tried to pull us up, but the more I tried the more the root began to break. I felt Aurora clench to me tighter as my body tensed up from the strain I was putting upon muscles. "Mulan...we both can't make it..."

Tears drenched my cheeks as I just hung onto the flimsy root, that would snap any second now. My arms were getting immensely tired until I heard Aurora call out to me. "Mulan...?"  
"Yes...?" She saw the tears falling off my cheeks as we held onto each other. "Only one of us can make it..." Aurora's voice cracked a bit as she spoke, now noticing she was about to cry as well. I immediately knew what she was going to say. I began hollering at the top of my lungs "No, no! Aurora! There's another way! If we ju-" There_ has to be a better way!_  
"Mulan..." Her voice rose a bit, almost with courage, but more in fear. "Let me go..." I looked down at her with disbelief and almost anger. "Aurora! No!" my voice sounded shrill, but it didn't matter, Aurora was not about to die for my safety. Not for me. I felt Aurora's grasp loosen a bit, but I grasped tighter. It was tremendously silent as we hung, even the breeze seemed to have stopped. Aurora stared back at me with her beautiful blue eyes telling me it was time. I shook my head wanting this all to be resolved. "Aurora..." I began to say, but I suddenly felt her fingers glide through mine as she whispered, "Find Phillip..." Everything seemed it was going in slow motion as she fel away from me. I watched her fall down the abyss, a smile came across her face as she stared up at me. "Aurora!" I heard it echoing past the mountains, and at that moment, I could have sworn, I moved mountains with my booming voice.

I managed to drag myself up into the clearing of the cliff. The tears still rolled down my pale cheeks as I just sat in my own disgrace hollering out my anger and pain. I heard my own voice echo through the silence. Aurora wasn't here anymore. I_t's all my fault...I should have tried harder for her..._ I sat wallowing in my own shame until I saw the Cherry blossom, Aurora had given me earlier, fall from my belt. I caught it in mid-fall not wanting it to leave me as well. I stared at the flower with sorrow, just thinking of her. _How easily it was to lose someone you love..._ I placed the flower back into my belt and stood with determination, even with the tears still flowing down my cheeks. _I have to fulfill her last wish!_ I would not have Aurora's orders in vain, and certainly not her precious life. I looked up to the foggy sky and barely saw the sun shine through, it was still midday and I had enough time to get off the mountain; if I hurried down.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my own sweat begin to trickle down my forehead as I ran down the mountain pass. I was determined to find this potion and restore Phillip's soul. After all he had a right to know what happened to Aurora. I glanced up toward the fading sun as it was beginning to sink into the back of the mountains for night to come upon the world. I saw the end of the dreadful path and saw flat-forest ground. I immediately took the compass out and saw it began to dimly shine. I hadn't looked at the compass until now, ever since the Witch enchanted it. I still kept my pace as I jogged through the forest. The burning in my lungs was long forgotten when I left the mountain. It didn't mattered how I felt or how exhausted my own body was. The compass slowly, but surely brightened up each stride I took. I noticed the direction of the compass lead me near a dark clearing, where the setting sun barely shown through, but the moon perfectly lit the clearing. I stopped in the middle now out of breath, but also from the tremendous light the compass was giving off. I had to put the compass away from its blinding light piercing my eyes. I slowly caught my breath back as I just looked around the dark clearing. It looked as though this end of the forest was destroyed in a wild fire, and in a forgotten effort, wilderness was trying to grow back in its place. I stood just taking in all that was here, but also I was trying to think back of what the Witch had told me. _The compass will guide the way...but the potion was in...in...in..._ I slowly looked up and wandered a bit walking through the burnt brush trying to remember. As soon as I spotted an old, run-down, housing structure I knew this had to be it. _A makeshift home..._ I guess this is what a home would be to someone who lived away from society. I took the compass out and saw it glowing as bright as the moon. _This has to be it..._

I peered into the opening unable to see anything. It was completely dark now and I had no source of light to take in with me. I looked down at the compass feeling ridiculous. _This is my source of light...!_ I rolled my own eyes at my own stupidity. My fingers tightened around the compass as I stepped into the opening. I placed my foot very lightly into the dark tunnel making sure I was safe underneath me. With nervousness I felt solid ground under my feet and I began venturing my way inside the mysterious tunnel. It was damp for some reason, but I just figured to was from a previous rain or the air being somewhat humid. I held the compass up by the chain letting it swing under my grasp as I traveled deeper and deeper into, what seemed like, a groundhog's home. Each step made my spine tingled from the moist ground echoing out with sloshing noises as my feet sunk into the wet earth. I heard a rushing noise, like rushing water echoing within the trapping walls. The echoes were so loud and seemed to be everywhere. I was taking no chances if anyone was in this home, so I drew my sword ready for anything. It felt like hours when I found an opening, a cave system, within the walls. I breathed in taking in the site. There was a large stream of water falling from above and making almost an underground river. The water was clear as day and smelt fresh. The walls of the cave glimmered from the water's reflections. Even though there wasn't light, the water seemed to brighten up the gloomy tunnel as it ran along. I couldn't believe there was a whole cave system and even a waterfall all underneath the mountains. But I shook my head trying to release the ideas and images from my head. _All I'm here for is Phillip...that's all._


	10. Chapter 10

The cave seemed like an endless tunnel and it seemed like hours I was inside this labyrinth. The gloominess and darkness, with only the compass lighting the way, messed with my head. I felt that I should be asleep, but at the same time I should be searching more. I finally gave it a rest as soon as I felt my legs give out from all the tension and traveling. I fell onto the course, cold ground with my sword scraping across the rock. I had forgotten to keep track of time, but the cave seemed to have sucked away all the time leaving me with eternity to search for a potion, which seemed very non -existent at the moment. I somewhat dragged myself to a nearby rock and say properly. All I could think about was Aurora. My heart felt broken now. All that repeated in my scattered head was her face as she let go. Her eyes gleamed back with such fierce courage, but a trail of sadness as she smiled my way as she became distant. Away from my grasp. I couldn't go on without her. I felt all my strength had been wiped clean, the magnitude of this loss had finally got into my head. All I could do now was sit alone in this damned cave and cry out. The tears were released like a great flood gate from my eyes and I wept aloud. The echoes of my sorrowful cried projected against the walls heightening my distressed self. I laid down finally feeling fatigued for sleep. My while body ached trying to find comfort in the harsh ground. My eyes closed for once and I was alone again.

I awoke with a rush of adrenaline. I saw the bright sun shining in my face. _I had overslept and didn't wake Aurora! _I turned to my side opening my mouth to speak, "Aurora! We-" I heard what I had spoken out loud and just sat up in a daze. I looked around and found myself in the cave, the compass laying next to where my head had laid. I grasped the compass angry. I forgot she wasn't here with me anymore and I couldn't bare it. I felt my lip quivering from the sudden realization of where I was and what had happened. I felt a rush of anger and desperation hit me like an arrow to the heart. I quickly got up and began thrashing around. I unsheathed my sword swinging at the cave's walls with fury. Pure anger. I screamed and hollered as I hit into the cave. My sword scrapped and screeched out every time the steel met the rock. Bursts of sparks appeared as the steel rubbed against the walls. My screams and the screeches became silent as I finally stopped myself. My lungs burned pleading for air and finally I was out of breath standing, sword in hand, just staring into dimly-lit emptiness. The sword had dented and marked up the once peaceful rock I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stood silently just remembering her beautiful face. _How could I have done this...?! _I dropped my hand, the sword slamming into the ground, and I felt empty; hollow.

After minutes of realization of my tragedy, I trudged forward along the path as the talisman was gradually becoming brighter and brighter as I went along. It almost seemed like morning from how bright the compass became. I came into a huge clearing with nothing but the end of the cave wall. I found nothing inside. I looked around frantically searching for any sign of a potion, or anything. I walked along clenching the compass with fear hoping I could find at least a stray rock, which seemed absent as well. _No..no no no!_ I began scanning all around hoping I had missed a spot, but I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach when I found nothing. I felt the tears well up at the brim of my eyes, _This isn't right! There has to be something in here!_ I clenched the talisman tighter wanting it to break in my hands. Wanting to crush the hope in my very hands. I fell to my knees in defeat. Suddenly, the talisman became hot; burning. I dropped it as soon as I felt the pain jolt through my arm. The talisman shot out a great light, which made me look away from the brightness, then all of a sudden a potion appeared in the place of the talisman. I blinked staring at it in disbelief at the potion suddenly appearing. This made no sense. If the compass could become the potion, why would the Witch make us go on this damned journey? I could never really understand magic, with all of its obscure ways. I picked up the potion, which gave a small glow, and began staring at it. The witch had told me, specifically, to take the potion outside of the cave and smash it into the ground. She said Prince Phillip's body and soul will conjoin and appear where It was smashed. It still boggled me how a simple potion like this would do that. But it was magic. D_amn this magic..._


	11. Chapter 11

It took longer to venture out of the cave because the dim light the potion gave off wasn't efficient enough to travel with. But I couldn't complain for not being better prepared. But after hours after hours in the gloomy cave, the sun felt so good upon my skin. It seemed I hadn't even slept for my own strength. I understood real exhaustion as I collapsed right outside of the cave. I felt my eyes become so tired and sleepy I had to just sleep for a few minutes. Just a few.

I awoke in a cold sweat, I had a horrendous dream that I had somehow lost Phillip, along with Aurora. I looked around and saw the potion had slid from my fingers and rolled a few inches away from my fingers. I reached out and clasped the flask tightly like it would escape my grasp. It was tremendously quiet around me, and I knew it was now or never. I looked up toward the sun that was still high in the sky wincing at its brightness. _I don't have to tell Phillip...I could live my life alone forever. Never tell anyone of this incident..._ I inhaled slowly closing my eyes _Aurora would never agree..._ I threw the potion down onto the ground as hard as I could. I heard the flask shatter and the millions of shards scattering across the ground. Nothing happened, and it seemed pointless. But then I saw a blue and gold portal where the shattered pieces were. It suddenly felt cold like a winter's storm, then hot like a summer's day. I began to see an outline of a glowing figure forming right in front of me. In that moment in time I thought that it could have been someone else, that it could have been Aurora. But as the figure became more rejuvenated, I began to see the familiar features of Prince Phillip. I felt a bit crestfallen to the mere thought that Aurora would come back. _I guess I will never understand how magic works... _I gave a defeated smile as Phillip became aware of where he was. He blinked a few times before noticing who I even was. "Mulan...?!" He asked a smile coming across his face. "Mulan!" he leapt toward me wrapping his arms around me. It felt much different from Aurora's embraces. Phillip stepped away to admire me. "How long has it been?" I gulped not wanting to think about how much time had passed, but not wanting to be awkward I sighed and told him, "Some time..." Phillip kept his gracious smile then began to look around for the familiar girl. "Where's Aurora?" He asked looking at me thinking she was asleep somewhere or was off helping. I felt sick to my stomach, like my insides would explode from within. I felt my fingernails dig into my flesh as he was standing waiting for my response.

"She...she..." I couldn't bare even speak aloud of the incident, not even to myself. I loved her too much, and she didn't love me back. It was odd to think about that at this time. I was being selfish. I wanted Aurora all to myself. _But who could blame me?_ But this wasn't about how I felt, this was the fact that I had failed to protect Aurora. I looked toward Phillip who was still awaiting an answer, any answer. "She's gone Phillip." I finally choked out. I felt the tears well up at the rims of my eyes, but I didn't want to show weakness, especially in front of him. Not now anyways. Phillip looked at me confused and cocked his head to the side like a child. _He is still stubborn._ Phillip asked again, but in a different manner, "Gone where?"  
"Phillip!" I finally couldn't contain my anger with his useless banter and more for myself that I couldn't keep her safe. "I couldn't protect her!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my eyes shut tightly as I shouted, my voice echoed past the mountains and through the thin air. I felt my body heave forward, Phillip had taken a hold of my collar with his hands, the whites of his knuckles showed through. "You couldn't keep her safe?!" This was the first time I had seen any anger displayed on the Prince, but it wasn't frightening just startling. my feet were still planted on the ground firmly, even though He tried to show how menacing he could be by trying to lift my collar. The tension from his grasp made my neck become soar as he began to shout in my face. "How could you have done this?! I had trusted you to keep her safe!" shouts and insults after another, and I just stood staring into his eyes with all the blind fury glaring back. "You are not the Warrior I thought you were!" That comment was the only one that I felt jab my heart. I finally got a hold of myself and felt the fury of his comments.


	12. Chapter 12

I grabbed his arms with one hand and twisted his grip away, causing him to buckle to the ground. "I am a Warrior!" Phillip grunted a bit as I countered his grip. I let go of his frail wrists and just stood over him just glaring at him. "I had done my best to keep Aurora safe! I could have prevented all this from happening if you had just given me the talisman in the first place! Do not shove this whole tragedy onto me! I do not deserve that!" I felt my fists pumping with adrenaline as that speech came to an end. The rush of emotions finally got to me, and a tear fell from my cheeks. Phillip saw the small hint of sadness and stopped his glares and angers. His whole countenance changed. He became soft and gentle with his eyes and words. "Mulan..." he began saying as he stood up meeting my eyes. I rolled my eyes moving away from him, turning my back on him. Phillip drooped his head down like a sad puppy. I averted my eyes elsewhere not wanting to make eye contact as I left. As I began to walk off, I saw something strange moving in the distance. It was a figure with ragged clothing, but I saw something sparkle on the top, and I felt my heart leap from my chest.

I took a double take and knew it was true. I ran over without a word to Phillip, coming closer to the slow moving figure. As I got closer, familiar features began flooding my mind. I saw the beaten up hem, the dim luster of a tiara, and the beautiful set of blue eyes. I smiled like a maniac as I sprinted with all my strength towards her. "she's alive..." I spoke under my breath. I saw Aurora staggering up the hill her dress completely destroyed and soaked with only her under garments intact, the faded colors of purple clung on though. She looked up at me and gave a weary smile. I rushed over and hugged her. I felt her shiver in my arms, she was drenched. I knew the embrace was forceful because I felt her teeter back on her feet, but came back with a hug. Her arms squeezed around tightly as I tightly wrapped my own around her. "Mulan..." she whispered gently, pretending a day hadn't gone by. "Aurora..." I whispered back, still hardly containing myself. I felt her weigh upon me, obviously exhausted to what she had to go through. My heart was pounding and fluttering at the same time. It almost felt like my whole being would fly away if Aurora wasn't here to keep me grounded with her hug. I parted from her looking her up and down twice making sure she wasn't hurt. But more for me to see if she was really here with me. She looked fine, other than the exhaust that overwhelmed her sunken eyes, but nothing scratched, cut, or broken. I hugged her again making sure she was really here. Then, all of my joy had fallen again as I heard footsteps crunch into the dry leaves and twigs from behind.

Aurora was the first to move from me, only because I had froze in my spot. I couldn't dare look behind me to see the eyes of a lover looking upon his love. Aurora's eyes stared behind not saying a word. The both of them, Phillip and Aurora, just stared at each other. Phillip came up for an embrace with his Lover. It stung my heart to see this display of affection. Phillip was still in love with her and it seemed she loved him back just as much. I wanted her to love me. I wanted it to be that way. Because I'm selfish. I finally moved away from where Aurora fell into my arms, not wanting to show any other affections toward her. Aurora embraced Phillip in the same manner with me, with the same affectionate embrace, but it seemed different. Or I wanted it that way.

It was awkward having Phillip back. I wasn't ungrateful, it was a miracle he had come back, but I was just too comfortable with just Aurora an I. He would question every little thing I would do, the paths I would take, the places I would recommend breaks. It was a hot day and we were walking nonstop through the mountain pass back to their kingdom and Phillip was questioning each and every step I was taking. "Are you sure this is the fastest way Mulan, wouldn't going north be easier?"  
"We must go East, it is the fasted way off the mountain." I felt my eyes cringing closed wanting him to stop his persistent and annoying questioning. "It doesn't seem safe." He called out as we walking through the rocky pathway. I was avoiding the North side of the mountain because that was where Aurora had fallen. I couldn't take it. His mouth kept blabbing on and on about what we should do. I finally whirled my whole body stopping the walk abruptly. "Prince Phillip! Ever since we have been traveling through this mountain I have heard nonstop criticism from you! I am extremely sorry to be rude, but please...stop!" I was fuming with anger that I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears. I huffed a big breath and dropped all the common equipment from where I was standing. "We will make camp here!" I shouted through my gritting teeth turned on my heels and headed toward the nearby water, I had noticed as we went through the mountains. These were the same water's that Aurora plunged into when I let her go. I figured it out when she first appeared from nowhere. Soaking and shivering she had to hit water when she fell.


	13. Chapter 13

I found the water and began to undress from my armor, only keeping the under garments on. I dropped my sword near the edge then I climbed into the cool, refreshing waters and just thought of everything that had happened. I closed my eyes relaxing even more as I felt my body sink deeper into the water's embrace. I began to drift off to a sleep and began to dream of when Aurora and I were running from the treacherous mountain side. The moment she fell kept replaying in my mind, and no matter how hard I subconsciously tried to escape the horrid nightmare, it kept repeating. Then, I began to envision her fight against death as she fell into the waters. I saw her swimming endlessly to the shore, trudging along a beaten path as she shivered trying to find a way back to me. Her skin seemed more pallid as she walked on. Suddenly I felt water engulf my whole being, I awoke in a fright. I sprang from under the current coughing, my eyes darted all around to see where I was. Heaves of breaths escaped my lips as the crystal clear waters reflected my ecstatic countenance as I tried to calm my muscles and nerves in the heated waters. I heard footsteps behind and I, by nature and reflex, grabbed for my sword and unsheathed it. I pointed it at the noise only to find Aurora. I was already on edge from my nightmare and now because of Phillip's stubborn demeanor. "I'm sorry..."'I mumbled out in guilt, knowing she probably was frightened by my sudden actions, but she just gave a warm smile coming closer to the water's edge.

I set my sword back on the banks and just stared at Aurora as she walked closer and closer, finally stopping just before the water and kneeled down. She looked around then gave me her attention again. "Hot day." Aurora spoke out, still looking toward me with a smile. I wandered my eyes elsewhere, just looking past her. "Yeah..." I whispered turning my back to her. But, I felt warmth in my shoulder as I turned realizing Aurora had grasped my shoulder with her soft fingers. I shuddered at her touch, knowing she had to have felt the quivers of my spine. She had to know, even in the slightest, how she made me feel. I just kept my back toward her, afraid of what I would see or hear if I turned. Aurora gently pulled my shoulder back wanting me to turn her way, but I still refused. I planted my feet firmly on the floor of the water and just waited for her to say something. Anything. I heard her breathe out with nervousness, then she began to speak. "Mulan...when we were hanging off the mountain, it seemed like you were going to tell me something." I gulped not even thinking about that exact moment. _Had that been on her mind this whole time?! _I turned my head toward her, noticing now she had just removed her hand from my shoulder. "Was there something you wanted to tell me, Mulan?" I looked into her eyes seeing the pleading, but at the same time courage. I averted my eyes and shook my head in defeat. "No..." I whispered back, knowing this wasn't the place or even the time. It would never be the time or place. Because now Phillip was back and that changed everything. I felt her still staring so by nature I looked back her way. She was leaning so close by the water it almost seemed like she was about to jump in. I felt my body suddenly begin leaning in. My eyes looking at her supple pink lips then back to her deep sea blue eyes. I barely saw her eyes close before I ripped myself away. _What was I doing?!_ I saw her open her eyes suddenly looking at me with confusion. I turned away and swam far out, only to hear Aurora call for me quietly.

The moon was shining so brightly in the night sky, it almost seemed like dawn. I still hadn't come back to camp after what had happened with Aurora and I. I felt the lingering guilt and shame of my actions, but also the emotions I have felt for her. It surprised me more to have her on my mind all the time, even when I awoke the first thoughts on my mind were of Aurora. I didn't know how It happened, but I suddenly developed feelings for this Princess, this once stubborn and arrogant Princess, and I had fallen for her. I crept back into the camp as silent as I could, seeing a dim fire lit. And beside the fire was Phillip asleep, as I walked in. I saw another body next to his and knew it was Aurora. It was nice to see everyone asleep and unharmed. I didn't doubt Phillip's abilities to protect, but sometimes he just seemed unreliable. I slowly walked passed their sleeping bodies and coaxed the fire a bit to awaken the flames. I slowly set my armor down, never putting it on before, and began to lay in peace. I heard a faint whisper and immediately knew it belonged to Aurora. I really didn't want to face my actions, especially because I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "Mulan...?" I heard her barely whisper out. Her soothing voice was so inviting, but I couldn't bare it.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid silent and unmoving, not even acknowledging her call. I heard her speak out again, "Mulan...I know you're ignoring me..." her crestfallen voice wounded me, but I tried to keep strong. After moments of this cat game, she knew I wasn't going to respond or look, so she just began talking on her own. "I don't know what had happened, and I'm sorry.." Suddenly, the fire seemed hotter than it was before, and the night seemed darker as well. I listened on hoping she was afraid of losing me, but she didn't speak anymore. I heard her sigh deeply and turned away from me. I finally turned her way wanting to tell her how I really felt about her. That every time our eyes meet my heart pounds inside my chest, that I want to live the rest of my days with her. But all that came out was a small breath of defeat. I turned away from her and felt the shivers down my spine. I wanted to think it was from the cold, but it wasn't. I closed my eyes to only see her on my mind.

I awoke at the sounds of noisy chirping birds in the branch above. I stood only to see Phillip and Aurora still sleeping together. I saw Phillip's arm over Aurora's, but she was facing away from him and now there was an awfully large gap between the two people who had True Love. I gave a smirk and began to put my armor back on while packing all the supplies at the same time. I noticed the fire had gone out just recently because the embers in the wood still glowed dimly as smoke began drifting off into the air. I laid on more wood and blew into the hot embers starting a fresh fire.

As the fire burst back to life heating up the surrounding area, I looked back to see if Phillip and Aurora were still sleeping just to make sure I left without disturbing the two of them. I felt I had to leave now because my thoughts were getting ahead of me, and also because Aurora had to stay with Phillip. I had thought a lot about what she said to me the other night. I didn't want to be the one to burden Aurora, so I had to go. I began to quietly pack my things, but as I packed I felt a pain in myself. Almost a piercing pain like a dagger or sword, but I felt it within my heart. This pain was here before, I remembered it once before. But I shrugged it off and stood with all my things packed. I glanced down at the sleeping bodies and nodded my own thanks to them. I took one last, long look at Aurora before turning around to be gone forever. _I cannot burden her anymore than I have..._

As I walked the only words that replayed in my head were Aurora's last words to me. 'I'm sorry' I couldn't shrug those emotions away, but I had to. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin True Love between people who truly deserved each other. I didn't deserve Aurora because I would be stealing her away from Phillip. It would be a selfish thing to do. My Warrior code has always been honor and duty, but at the moment it seemed I couldn't distinguish what was right anymore. I noticed I had formed fists and felt the clenching of my jaw as I walked away. I felt my heart and mind telling me to go back, but my body kept moving forward into the mountains. I had told Phillip the night before that all we had to was go east to get out of the mountains, and the only reason I had told him was because he had questioned me so often. I glanced back once more making sure I was completely alone, felt a heavy breath escape my chest as I stepped forward into the vast mountainside. Ready to leave everything behind, once more.

I awoke to the sound of these noisy birds chirping along the branches above me. I turned to see Phillip still asleep, his hand resting between us. I knew Mulan would be up already, so I stood stretching my body and tiredly called to Mulan, "Mulan, Good morning." I heard no response, just the chatter of birds. I felt I was a bit soft as I spoke, so I spoke up only to hear more silence follow. I looked around to find Mulan not in the camp. I felt like she had gone off to get wood, but I noticed a small pile of wood near the fire that dwindled in the breeze. I knew Mulan had to have started the fire and bring the wood back, but now it didn't make sense to where she was. I stood up completely awake now, feeling an eerie atmosphere and began walking around the camp site my eyes frantically searching for red and black armor. I came empty handed, but I did notice an empty spot where Mulan should have been, or all her things should have been. I quickly caught on that Mulan had left, completely packed her belongings and walked off. _Why would be leave? She wouldn't leave...would she?_ I felt a pain in my chest realizing that this woman who had cared for me and protected me had left me alone. I felt my chest tighten and my face flush, I didn't understand the rush of emotions that had overwhelmed me, but I knew it meant Mulan is suppose to stay near.

I rushed off into the near woods knowing she must have left just a while ago, _maybe I could catch up to her..._


	15. Chapter 15

As I journeyed down the mountainside, I began to notice how steep it really was, but it wasn't too difficult for me. I was just careful to where I stepped, the rocks underneath were shifting a bit, and a few smaller pebbles would tumble down only the echoes calling out into the empty air. I felt my heart ache, but I couldn't stay. Not anymore. I was getting too close with the Princess, too comfortable with myself. _It's already skin deep...these feelings..._ I tried to shrug off the feeling of her, but it was no use. I wanted to go back, my whole spirit wanted to drop everything and return to her, but I couldn't. I had to stay away for my sake, and for hers. She loved Phillip, he was her True Love. Not me. I felt a few tears drip off my cheeks, not even noticing I had been crying until now. I sniffled a bit trying to stop my crying and pain, but I felt like I couldn't even control myself. For once in my life, I showed the raw emotions I trained so hard to suppress and hide. I heard the hitches of my own voice escape my lips and my throat tighten. _Why did I fall in love with a Princess? _That was all I could ask myself now as I walked down the mountain. _Why?_

My lungs felt like they were on fire, every stride I took toward the edge of the forest my breath felt restricted. But I didn't want to stop now. I felt Mulan was close. _She had to be._ I found myself emerging out of the dense wood only to find a clear open mountainside. Suddenly, I saw a familiar armored woman in front of me traveling down the mountain. "Mulan?!" I cried out trying to stop, but I felt my foot slip on the rocks and I heaved forward. I saw the blue sky for a split moment, then the bleak ground.

I turned around hearing a voice call for me. I immediately knew that shrill voice belonged to Aurora. I looked behind to see Aurora smiling and calling for me, then suddenly I saw her legs buckle and she came tumbling down. I dropped my pack of supplies and braced myself for her body to stumble into me. I saw Aurora's face close to mine as I stopped her fall. I felt the rocks shift back a bit as the force of her pushed me back, but I steadied the both of us to a halting stop. She clung onto me breathless and a bit dirty from some of the rocks hitting her precious face, but not bruised. She looked up toward me in wonder and fright, and gave a delightful smile. "Hi..." was all she could say. I gave a grin, my lips parted and I responded with the same, "hi..." We stood for a while, our bodies close to each other, our chests rising and falling into each other.

I couldn't say anything else other than the simple, whispered, 'hi'. I felt too exhausted and frightened to say anything else. But, all that excitement and adrenaline started up again when I felt the ground rumble beneath us. I looked down at our feet and saw rocks tumbling down the mountainside, and apparently we began sliding down too. I looked up toward Mulan searching for some kind of explanation of what was happening, but she looked down and gave me nothing but a fierce look. I shut my eyes from fear, I couldn't help my panic of the moment. But I felt her arms completely wrap around me for protection and I felt our bodies forced down to the harsh rocky ground. I heard the clashing of Mulan's armor with the ground and rocks. My heartbeat pounded to the blind sounds that were all around. I heard her grunt and her arms would tighten every now and then. All I knew was I couldn't dare open my eyes and see the horror that bombarded us.

I tried to protect Aurora from the rock slide that started up from above this damn mountain. I felt the ancestors were truly testing my strength now. All I could do was let us be carried away by the dangerous rocks that rolled down the side of the mountain. I cautiously looked behind to see where the ground was, but to my surprise I saw the rocks slide off the edge of the path. We were about to roll right off into oblivion, once more. _Dammit!_ I felt my jaw clench, my eyes widen, and my fight or flight reaction posses my whole body. I carelessly flung my legs out to stop our fall and one arm to drag behind to slow us down. I looked up toward the top only to see a large rock hurdle its way toward me. Before I could react the rock flew straight into my face. I felt my left side burn from pain, and I knew I had terribly hurt myself. I saw the rocks blur and the colors of the world form in a blurred one. Our bodies began rolling down faster for a dazed moment until I shook my dizziness away. I felt like I was in a trance for a terrifying moment, worried I had dangerously loosened my grip with Aurora. Our lives were in danger, and the edge came closer and closer. Even with all my strength and will, I couldn't stop us. The edge was dangerously close because I felt my feet hang over, but before I knew it we were hanging off the edge. Like before, except this time I held Aurora with all I had. Her eyes were still closed and I told her, "Don't open your eyes..." I tried to sound in control, but my own voice faded with doubt. _Ancestors...please hear my prayer...I cannot lose her again..._


	16. Chapter 16

I heard Mulan tell me not to open my eyes. I knew something was going on because I felt weightless, and that her arm was unbearably tight around me. I obeyed her wishes for a moment, but curiosity filled me and I peeked through my eyelids. I saw we were in the same situation as before. We were hanging off the cliff again. I felt a shrilled, panic-filled laugh escape my throat. I looked up toward Mulan who looked down at me also in a frightful grin. I wanted to speak and tell her we could survive this, but the last time it was just luck. I looked back down to see how far up we were, but it seemed there was no end to this mountain. I felt like giving up already, knowing we were done for, but I heard Mulan tell me something. It was the most genuine and truthful words I have ever heard her speak, "I won't let you go. Not now, and not ever." I grinned with certainty, and love. She was going to find a way for us. For this situation and all those to come.

I looked out into the wilderness as we hung off, hoping for some miracle. I didn't want this life to end just yet. _Ancestors...please...I love her._ We hung off the edge for what seemed hours, but suddenly, for some odd reason my eyes shifted a bit to the right and as they slowly shifted I saw a single pink flower petal fall from above. After praying over and over and pleading and pleading for a miracle to happen. I felt my whole body regain strength and control. I felt I had the strength of a hundred mules on my side. I felt my arms pull myself up a bit, holding onto the leveled ground more securely. With all this divine strength I pulled her up and hoisted her up toward the edge. I heard her gasp as soon as her body was safe on the leveled ground. With the last of my strength I pulled my whole body up and almost toppled on top of Aurora.

I fell a bit exhausted, but tried to keep my arms up to not crush Aurora's body. I felt a small breeze from behind, and suddenly, a flower petal fell next to Aurora. Her eyes followed mine as we both stared at the petals swirl around us. She picked it up, as I still was above her just watching. "Flower petals?" She asked as her fingers caressed the soft pink petals. "Cherry blossom petals..." I breathily whispered out, barely audible to my own ears. I saw Aurora's blue eyes gleam as she now stared back silent. There were no more words now. C_herry blossoms..._ I closed my eyes in thanks for the ancestors. I knew somehow they had heard my pleas. "These are the same flowers I picked for you..." Aurora spoke, but my drained body fell on top of Aurora, but my lips finally clumsily crashing into hers from courage and exhaustion. I felt her kiss intensely as soon as our lips touched by this careless accident. Her kiss seemed feverish and hungry. It felt like she had begged for this moment to come. I always had thought she would give gentle and soft kisses, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I felt the whole world melt away as we became one body, one soul. In that moment, I felt her love. _She loved me._

End.


End file.
